Bounty's Price
by Alcandre
Summary: The galaxy is a dangerous place, full of thugs, gangs, assassins, and criminals. Just ask Emma Swan. Her job is to find them and put them behind bars. And then a summons from one of Earth's senators sends her on a mission she would have never imagined she would take. Swan Queen AU
1. Chapter 1

No, this is not the sequel to "A Pirate's Heart". And I am sorry. I got a scathing review for that and it made my muse go and hide for many months. I then took up just playing video games and reading.

And then I pulled out the Mass Effect trilogy.

And muse came out of hiding, waving flags and blowing horns. And one phrase went through my head, "Swan Queen in space."

So, here it is. A story my muse has been beating into me for the past month and a half. It came from Mass Effect but is not a crossover. As much as I would love Fem Shepard and Liara to meet Emma and Regina, it just wouldn't work. Some things may be similar but that is mainly because my knowledge of space is from Star Wars and Mass Effect. Sorry. Haha

A huge thanks to Laura, as always, who is the best beta ever!

I don't own OUAT. Done.

* * *

><p>"Emma, you have a new message at your private terminal."<p>

The blonde nodded and made her way to the small computer stationed beside the large map of the known galaxy. She quickly opened this unread message and blinked at its content.

_Captain Swan,_

_I have a proposition for you that I think you may be interested in. If you would please meet with me at the Citadel in my office, I will go over the details. _

_Thank you._

_Senator Henry Mills_

"Ruby," Emma muttered to her second in command. "Is this for real?"

The brunette looked over at her commander with raised eyebrows. "The message? It came from Senator Mills, if that's what you're asking." She looked over her captain's shoulder and read the message for herself. "Wow. A senator wants to meet with you? That's big."

Emma stared at her friend in shock. "I'm a bounty hunter, Ruby. What I do is barely legal. What we all do is barely legal. What does he want with me?"

"Maybe he wants you to find someone."

"The Defense Force and military are at his disposal for that. Why me?"

Ruby shrugged and made her way back to her computer, continuing her research on their latest captured bounty. "Only one way to find out."

Emma sighed and activated the intercom to the bridge. "David, set a course for the Citadel. I've got a meeting to get to."

"Sure thing, Ems!" David's voice came through the intercom.

With a swift, sharp turn _The Legende_ set it's course toward one of the busiest docks in the galaxy and the center of the alliance between humans and all other life forms.

And as her starship made it's way there, Emma Swan, famed bounty hunter from Earth chewed her bottom lip. What the hell could an Earth Senator want with her?

"Why the look of worry, Swan?"

Emma glanced up at one of her crew members, a draygon with a sassy attitude. Her head resembled that of a dragon of legend to humans but she was bipedal and had a female form.

"Mal," Emma sighed. "I just received a cryptic message from Senator Mills."

"The human senator? What did he want?"

Emma shrugged and ran a hand through her loose blonde hair. "No idea. I haven't been connected with The Fleet for almost three years now. Only low-lifes and other bounty hunters contact me. I haven't gotten a message from someone like a senator since I was a captain on _The Atlas_."

"And then you got blown up."

Emma glared at Mal. "Details that don't need to be discussed right now."

Mal smirked and shrugged. "Just thought I'd point it out."

"And it is a fact that I am very much aware of."

Mal chuckled and started off toward the shuttle bay. "Don't worry, Swan. I'm sure it's nothing of importance. Senator Mills is known as a very easy-going and kind man. It can't be anything too big."

* * *

><p><em>Nothing too big.<em> Emma thought. _My ass._

She and her second in command, Ruby, who just happened to be a member of the shape-shifting race of Lupus Populus, were walking toward the part of the Citadel that housed the human embassies. Ruby and others of her kind had the ability to change into a wolf-like shape at will, helping them greatly in wars, protection, and speed.

She also just happened to be Emma's best friend and first alien she had ever met. She looked very human in her bipedal state but for her eyes, which were an unnatural yellow that seemed to glow in the dark.

The Citadel was full of many different races and species. Emma was also in awe at the amount of cultures that converged on that one space station. But on this visit, she had something else on her mind.

She was nervous. Jittery. Jumpy.

And it showed.

"Calm down, Em," Ruby said with a grin, hooking her arm through her captain's. "It can't be anything big."

"That's what Mal said."

"Then I agree with her for once. And that is a major accomplishment. You know draygons and we don't really get along."

"Draygons and anybody don't really get along," Emma muttered.

Ruby snorted in amusement right before they reached a door with a nameplate with Senator Mills' name on it.

"Ready?" Ruby asked with a glance at the Emma.

"No," Emma whispered before raising her hand and knocking.

A gentle male voice answered the knock with a "Come in". Emma glanced at Ruby, who raised her eyebrows and motioned for Emma to open the door.

Taking a fortifying breath, Emma did just that.

The office was nice and modestly decorated. A giant, classic map of Earth covered one wall while a new map of the galaxy covered the opposite wall. A bookcase, filled to the brim was on the wall next to the door and right across from them was a large desk, occupied by an older man with a balding head.

"Senator Mills," Emma started as she and Ruby entered the room, the lupus closing the door behind them.

The man quickly stood up and stepped around the desk, walking toward them with a smile on his face. "Emma Swan," he said, his voice gentle and sincere. "I am so glad you agreed to meet with me." He offered his hand to the bounty hunter, who took it without hesitation. Handshakes were decidedly human and something that Emma greatly respected.

He did the same with Ruby, who did slightly hesitate before taking his hand in her strong grip. She was less used to the human practice but recognized it for what it was.

The senator motioned for them to take a seat in the chairs in front of his desk. He then moved his desk chair around to sit closer to them. A move that put him on the same level with the two strangers. And a move that made Emma respect the senator even more.

"Can I offer either of you something to drink?" He asked.

Ruby shook her head while Emma help up a hand. "If you don't mind, Senator, I am very anxious to hear about the purpose of this meeting."

Senator Mills gave a light chuckle and shook his head. "I apologize," he started. "I'm sure my cryptic note made this sound very odd and off putting." He settled in his chair, his face becoming serious. "I contacted you, Captain Swan, for a reason. My family is in serious danger."

Emma glanced at Ruby and then back to the senator. "I'm sorry to hear that, Senator Mills, but I'm not quite sure what that has to do with me."

"You are known throughout the galaxy as the best bounty hunter money has to buy. You have found criminals wanted from Earth and from the furthest reaches of the Andromeda Galaxy. You have made a name for yourself since you left Earth's Fleet three years ago."

Emma stiffened at the mention of Earth's equivalent of a space navy but relaxed as the senator continued.

"You are known as ruthless and cunning, getting the job down with flying colors, no matter what."

"Very true," Emma stated. "But I'm not going to be getting any medals from the Senate anytime soon."

Senator Mills chuckled and shook his head. "Agreed. You aren't the favorite of everyone in a political seat. But I have been keeping an eye on your work," he said as he reached behind him to his desk and grabbed a folder. "And I am in desperate need of you and your crew's help."

"Is someone missing?" Ruby asked.

The senator shook his head. "I have been receiving threatening letters from someone concerning my daughter."

"Your daughter?" Emma asked as he handed her a piece of paper. She raised her eyebrows at the archaic way of sending messages but glanced over the letter anyway.

It was the usual "We are going to take her and kill her" type of message but seemed to have a personal edge to it, hinting at small details that seemed only someone close to his daughter would know.

"She's about your age, Captain," the senator continued, handing Ruby another letter. "And the apple of my eye. She hasn't had an easy life, believe it or not. She was exposed to a large amount of cobalt thorium at a very young age."

Emma's eyes widened and she almost dropped the letter. "And she survived?"

Senator Mills gave a solemn nod. "But not without side effects. She began to develop special abilities, not unlike those of humans and other races who have the chip."

The bounty hunter took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She was one of those humans with the chip. A special implant that gave her special elemental abilities. It had been surgically placed in her brain at a very young age without her consent. And had been a burden to her ever since.

"After she developed those powers, her mother took a sudden interest in her."

"Sudden?" Ruby pointed out.

He nodded and closed his eyes. "My ex-wife was a horrible mother, abusive, manipulative, cruel, and very driven. She never paid much attention to Regina until my daughter was exposed to the element when she was five. Suddenly, Cora couldn't get enough of my daughter."

The senator accepted the letters back from the two women. "Until I put a stop to it when Regina was ten. It had gone too far. She had my daughter training day and night with little to no rest and barely time for meals. My daughter was dying right before my eyes. So, I packed up and left, taking Regina with me and demanding a divorce. It was granted and I thought all was well."

"Until…?" Emma prompted.

"Cora, my ex-wife, sent these letters, Captain Swan. She means to steal Regina from me and turn her into a killing machine."

The two women just stared at the senator in disbelief.

He gave a sardonic chuckle and stood up. "It seems crazy, I know," he said as he made his way to the large picture window behind his desk. He studied the busy scene in front of him in silence for a couple of moments, watching the straight lines of zipping crafts and blinking lights that made up the night-life of the Citadel. He finally turned around and sighed.

"Cora is ambitious," he stated. "And scary. She once referred to our daughter as a thing, something to be molded into something that could help enslave the universe."

"Good God!" Emma exclaimed. "How powerful is your daughter?"

"Very," he answered grimly. "I have yet to find someone as powerful as she."

"So," Ruby stated. "Where does that bring us? How are we supposed to help?"

Senator Mills pulled a data pad from one of his desk drawers and handed it over to Emma. "I have family on Lisha IV, in the T'Vini system. They are a group of powerful warriors, very loyal and loving. I need you to take Regina there and keep her safe from her mother until you arrive."

"Wait," Emma said as she stood up. "You want us to babysit your daughter and hold her hand while we take her across the galaxy to your family?"

"That's the gist of it," he answered. "I will, of course, pay you handsomely. Half now and the rest once it is done."

He quickly wrote a number on a notepad, handing it over to Emma. Her eyes almost fell out of their sockets. She silently handed it to Ruby, whose expression matched her captain's.

"That is the first half amount."

The proverbial pin could've have fallen and the noise would have echoed around the room.

"I love my daughter very much, Captain. She is all I have left in this universe. I need her safe while I have the authorities seek out Cora."

"How does she feel about this?" Emma asked.

"_She_ is very much against this idea."

The new and female voice came from behind them at the office door. The two bounty hunters twisted around to see a brunette woman standing there, her slacks and jacket combo very Earth-like in it's cut but also flattering and professional.

"In fact, _she _has argued relentlessly with her father about this horrible idea."

"Ladies," the senator said with a smile. "This is my daughter, Regina Mills."

Regina glanced at the two women, sniffed and walked over to her father, kissing him on the cheek. "How are you feeling?" she asked softly, her hard brown eyes softening.

The older man smiled and patted her shoulder. They were close to the same height but the way Regina carried herself made her seem taller. "I am fine, my dear."

"No headaches?"

He shook his head. "And your meeting?"

"Over," Regina sighed. "Just in time for me to come back here to tell these two that their services are not needed."

"Regina, please," the senator begged. "Please do this for me. I need you safe."

"I can take care of myself."

"Then that should make our job a walk in the park," Emma stated with a smirk.

Regina sent a hard glare at the captain before turning back to her father. "Daddy, I don't need an escort. I can just take Mulan and we will be fine."

"Mulan will be going with you, to be sure. But you know your mother, dearest. She will stop at nothing to get you. And I will not have you in her clutches."

Father and daughter stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds before Regina sighed. "Fine," she said. "I'll go. But you have to promise to take care of yourself!"

The senator nodded and hugged his daughter before turning back to the two other women. "Will you help me, Captain Swan?"

Emma looked over at her second in command, who gave a very small nod, before holding out her hand to the senator, who grasped hers in a strong handshake. "You have a deal, Senator Mills. We will get your daughter where she needs to go. There are a few stops we will need to make on the way but she will get to Lisha IV safe and sound."

To be continued….

Please let me know what you think. I'd like to continue this if people will read it!


	2. Chapter 2

I was blown away by the amazing reviews I received for the first chapter. You guys are amazing! Thank you so much for all the love! I feel like I am back in the game! Y'all rock!

A huge thank you to Laura. Where would I be without you?

I don't own OUAT. We all know how that horrible two-hour episode would have gone if I did!

* * *

><p>Regina sighed as she closed her bag, glaring at the bulging material with angry brown eyes. A chuckle to her right startled her out of her staring contest and she glanced over at her longtime friend and bodyguard.<p>

"What?"

The armored Asian woman, a couple years older, just shook her head. "Nothing at all, my lady," she said with a mock bow. "I was just wondering if you were planning on setting your bag on fire."

Regina raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest, her attention going back to her bag. "I hate having to pack it, is all. I shouldn't be leaving Daddy." She looked back at the other woman. "What if something happens to him, Mulan?"

Mulan's smile grew smaller and she put a gentle hand on the brunette's shoulder. "Nothing is going to happen to him, Regina. You know that. Your mother is after you. Not him."

Regina sighed and nodded. "But why is he insisting that we have these…criminals escort us? You and I would be fine by ourselves!"

"You know as well as I do that your mother would stop at nothing to get to you. And your father would stop at nothing to protect you. As much as I love that you think I could take on Cora by myself, I know otherwise. She's crazy." Mulan winced at the small nod Regina gave at that statement. "And crazy makes for unpredictable."

"But we know nothing of these people!"

Mulan smirked and reached into her own bag, pulling out a datapad. She quickly turned it on and held it in front of her charge. "Actually…"

Regina narrowed her eyes and took the datapad offered to her. Her eyes then widened when she read what was on the screen. "You got their dossiers?"

Mulan shrugged. "Only a few of the crew members'. The pilot, the weapons master, the loadmaster, the second-in-command, and the first engineer."

"Nothing about the captain?" Regina asked, her mind flashing to the blonde in her father's office.

Mulan shook her head. "Nothing. All I could find was that she served in the Fleet for ten years. Earned a few medals. But nothing after or before that."

"So, she was military?" Regina raised an eyebrow. "At least there is that."

"For what it's worth," Mulan added. "But I'll tell you this, Regina," the bodyguard said as she sat on Regina's bed beside the bulging bag. "Your father would never put you in hands he didn't trust or approve of. I mean, his judgment was spot on for me, right?"

Regina smiled at her friend and nodded. "I guess being my guard for fifteen years is saying something."

"Whether it's a good or bad thing has yet to be determined."

Regina sat next to the warrior and took her hand. "It is a good thing, Mulan. You know that. You are my best and only friend. We have been through way too much together to not be that close. And I trust you with my life and more. So, I just ask one thing."

Mulan nodded, her dark eyes serious. "Anything."

"You have got to promise to keep me sane on whatever hunk of junk ship we are going to be on."

* * *

><p>Her crew was gathered around in the conference room, a part of the ship they rarely used but for parties and short meetings. And this definitely wasn't going to turn into a party.<p>

"So, we have a job," Emma started off, making eye contact with each crewmember. And she winced internally when their eyes started lighting up.

"Finally!" Killian, her sensors calibrator said. "Even a day at the Citadel gives me hives."

Tink, so named since she was the mechanic of the ship, laughed and sat back in her chair, crossing her legs. "As dramatic as that sounds, Jones, I'd have to agree with you. I'm ready for a little action."

Emma's first engineer, Belle French, smiled. "Who are we hunting for now, Emma?" Her Earth Australian accent was still obvious after so many years away from her home.

"No one," Emma said simply.

Confused looks covered the faces around her. Except for Ruby's. She just looked down and avoided eye contact with anyone, even her wife, Belle, who eyed her suspiciously.

"What do you mean by that, Captain?" Killian asked with narrowed eyes.

"Hear me out," Emma started.

Groans filled the room.

"It's bad," Aurora Rose, the second engineer, said to Belle. "You can tell by her left eye. It's twitching."

"My eye doesn't twitch!" Emma protested.

"Yes, it does, love," Killian stated. "Especially when you have bad news that you really don't want to tell us."

"But it's not all bad news!"

"But its bad news," David argued.

"Let's just hear her out, guys," Dr. Hopper, a crikain from Sceptri, said in a soothing voice. His insect like head (which looked like a cricket according to Killian) nodded toward their captain while his antennae twitched in the crew's direction.

"Thanks, Archie," Emma said gratefully. She cleared her throat. "We have been asked to escort a senator's daughter to Lisha IV."

"A babysitting job?!" Robin, the loadmaster, exclaimed.

"No!" Emma argued. She paused and then slowly nodded. "Kind of."

"This is bullshit!" Mal shouted, standing up. "We are not babysitters! We kill people for a living!"

"Not if we don't have to!" Ruby said, finally speaking up.

"My records show that we have killed more people in the past month than is usual," a voice stated from the intercom above them.

Everyone looked up. Emma groaned, David grinned, and Ruby just rolled her eyes.

"Thank you, SNO," Emma sighed. "For that astute observation."

The ship's AI did not detect the sarcasm in her voice. "You are very welcome, Emma. And I did want to advise you that a Ms. Regina Mills is requesting to board."

Emma took a deep breath. "Let her in, SNO. But hold her at the airlock. I'll come meet her."

"Of course, Emma."

"Look, guys," Emma said, looking back at her crew. "I know this is a boring job but we are getting paid very well."

"How well?" Robin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"So well that you can get that ring you wanted for Marian and then nine more for her other fingers."

Robin's jaw dropped. "Who is this girl?"

"Henry Mills' daughter," Emma answered. "And she's in trouble. We need to keep her safe and get her to Lisha IV in one piece. She has one bodyguard with her, so most of it is falling to us. Treat her well and we may get extra at the end of the job. Got me?"

Nods from her now silent crew greeted her.

"Archie," Emma turned to the ship's doctor. "Is that room behind the med bay still empty?"

"Of course," he stated. "I am still sleeping in the crew quarters for companionship."

Killian snorted. "Careful, Doc. We don't want the ladies to think we are having orgies all night long in there."

Archie's eyes widened and his mandibles clicked in embarrassment. "No! That is not the case at all!" He said frantically. "I just wish to be with others while I am not working!"

The human crewmembers chuckled while Mal and Ruby just rolled their eyes. The few alien members of the crew were still getting used to human expressions but Archie was their newest addition and Killian loved to tease him.

"We'll put Ms. Mills and her bodyguard in that room. That way they can have a room to themselves and won't have to hang around the lovely ladies of our crew."

"Yeah, they may be traumatized," Mal said with a grin. "All we do is have orgies all night."

The other women in the room howled with laughter while Killian, Robin, and David hooted. Archie just smiled.

Emma grinned and shook her head. "Dismissed, you lunatics. And be nice, you got me?"

"Aye!" the crew chorused as they filed out, heading to their respective duties.

Ruby and Belle made their way to the ladies crew quarters together, ready for some alone time since their shifts were coming to a close. Emma watched them go with a grin shadowed with a slight sadness.

Her heart longed for that kind of closeness with someone.

"It will come," Dr. Hopper said to her as he passed, his voice as soothing as always. "Do not get down, Captain. Your match is out there."

Emma had stopped being surprised by the crikain's insight to her emotions and thoughts. His race was well known for being able to read body language and emotions like they were an open book.

"Here's hopin', Doc. Here's hopin'."

* * *

><p><em>The Legende <em>was nicer than Regina anticipated. Bounty hunters usually had beater ships that they got for cheap with salvaged parts. Emma Swan's ship was old but in excellent shape and a high-end model. Even Mulan seemed impressed as they were granted access by a smooth female voice.

"Captain Swan welcomes you on board _The Legende_," the disembodied voice said over the intercom. "She requests that you wait here for her. She will be with you momentarily."

"Thank you," Regina said politely.

"It is my pleasure, Ms. Mills. If there is anything you need, please do not hesitate to ask."

"Are you the ship's maid?" Mulan asked sarcastically.

A laugh echoed the airlock as Emma sauntered in. "Far from it," she answered. "That's SNO, our ship's very sophisticated AI." She held her hand out for Mulan. "Emma Swan." She introduced herself.

"Fa Mulan," Mulan answered, accepting her handshake with a nod.

"SNO?" Regina asked, interrupting the introduction, her curious mind overriding her anger at having to be babysat.

"Ship Navigation Operator. She's a Godsend," Emma said, directing her smile at the above intercom.

"You only say that to make me blush, Emma," SNO said, a hint of humor entering her voice.

"She's an AI?" Mulan asked in amazement.

"A sophisticated one. A one of a kind, actually." Emma motioned for them to follow her while a crewmember took their bags. "Her creator is Leopold White, one of the top scientists for the Fleet. He's a close friend of our pilot and they actually served together for a few years. Leopold made SNO a couple of years ago and wanted us to test her out before he went any further. We would be lost without her."

"Quite literally, am I right, Emma?" SNO asked as they entered the bridge.

"I'm sure Belle could help us find our way," Emma teased.

"Not while keeping all of you in line," SNO shot back making Emma and the few crewmembers around them chuckle.

The AI's voice seemed to follow them as they walked, making Regina slightly nervous since her experience with AIs was very limited.

"She's got the human emotions down," Mulan commented.

"She's picked that up from us," Emma stated as she held open a door for the two women.

The three made their way down some stairs to the second deck. Regina tried to take everything in without being obvious but her fascination was showing. Mulan tried to hide the grin at seeing her charge looking so unguarded for a change.

"I'll let you two get settled in your room and then I'll introduce you to everyone. Dinner is at 1800 hours. We'll take off after that."

Both newcomers nodded and continued following the captain through another door, only to be greeted by a crikain sitting at a desk in front of a computer.

"Archie," Emma said with a grin causing the alien to look up.

"Captain Swan," the crikain said, his mandibles twitching in what could only be interpreted as a smile.

"This is our ship doctor, Archie Hopper. He's patched me up a few times."

"More than a few," Dr. Hopper stated as he stood up. He nodded at the women in a crikain show of respect. "I hope Captain Swan is being agreeable."

Emma scoffed and shook her head. "Always, Archie. I don't have a mean bone in my body."

Dr. Hopper shook his head. "I have yet to truly discover if that is true or not, Captain. You have not allowed me that x-ray I have asked for."

Mulan chuckled while Emma burst out laughing. Regina just stared.

"You're catching on to human joking, Doc," Emma said with a grin. "Well done!"

Archie nodded again and sat back down. "It was nice to meet both of you," he said quietly before turning back to his work.

Emma motioned for the two to follow her and they made their way to a door at the back of the medbay, which slid open as they approached.

"You two will be staying in here," she said as they entered the room. "It is usually for the ship's doctor but Archie insists on staying with the other men in the crew quarters. It has two rooms since the last doctor we had wanted her partner and child with her."

"What happened to her?" Mulan asked, observing the room and looking for any weak points.

"She grew tired of the life of patching up almost criminals," Emma muttered as she took the bags from the crewmember and dismissed him with a nod of her head. "I think the final straw was when our sensor calibrator came back without his hand."

Regina gasped in shock. "His hand? What happened?"

Emma smirked and shrugged. "He touched something he wasn't supposed to. I told him the plant loved to bite but he didn't listen to me." She paused. "He does now."

Regina blinked and tried to absorb it all. She was feeling slightly overwhelmed by the ship and the alien she had just met, not to mention the confident captain in front of her and the ship's AI. She needed a nap.

And Mulan noticed.

"Thank you, Captain Swan," her bodyguard said with a smile. "If you could give us about an hour to get settled, we can meet up with you again to meet the crew."

"Sounds good to me," Emma stated with a nod. She motioned to a small intercom beside the main door to their room. "If you need anything at all, just let SNO know and she'll get in touch with me."

"Of course," Mulan said cordially.

With a brisk, almost militaristic nod, the captain was gone, the door closing behind her with a soft swoosh.

"Are you okay, Regina?" Mulan asked with a frown.

Brown eyes just blinked and dark brows furrowed together.

"Regina?"

"I-"

"It's a lot, isn't it?"

A small nod was the only answer she got.

"What were you expecting?" Mulan asked, genuinely curious.

"A dirty, rust bucket ship with an equally dirty crew that cursed and spat all over the place."

A moment of silence before Mulan burst out laughing. Regina even managed a small smile.

"Do you really think your father would put you in that kind of position? Or even let you be on the same ship with those kind of people?"

Regina shrugged and made her way to one of the beds. She sat on it, surprised at its softness. "There's even an alien on board," she whispered. "A doctor alien."

Mulan sat beside her friend. "That surprised me, as well. But he seems nice enough." She looked at Regina's still shocked expression and put a friendly arm around her shoulders. "You've been pretty sheltered, I know, Regina. But remember, I'm here to help you through this, okay? Besides, what's one crikain?"

"And a smart, funny, very human AI?" Regina snarked back.

"And a beautiful, dashing, striking captain?" Mulan added with a grin.

The blush that flared up on Regina's cheeks made Mulan start laughing again.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Yes, it took a while. But it's the holidays. And I was playing Dragon Age: Inquisition. And I bought a PS4. And I now have no money. But I have a happy heart because I love the game so much! Now for Mass Effect 4. I'm waiting Bioware!

A little hint at back story here. Enjoy!

I don't own OUAT.

As always, thanks to Laura!

* * *

><p>As Emma left the med bay, David's voice came through the intercom.<p>

"Emma," he said, his voice slightly harried. "The admiral is requesting a vid con. Want me to send it to your cabin?"

Emma sighed and ran a hand over her face, her mind flashing to her cabin and the files spread over her desk about Senator Mills and his family. That was the last thing she wanted the admiral to see. She had no desire to go into that right now.

"No, I'll take it in the conference room," she answered. "And, David?"

"Yeah, Cap?"

"Ask SNO to keep an eye on our guest. If I'm still talking to the admiral in an hour, ask her to get Ruby to show them around."

"Sure thing," her pilot answered. "And good luck."

Emma just grunted and made her way to the conference room, letting the door slide closed behind her, knowing SNO would make sure no one would enter while she was speaking with the admiral.

She sighed and pressed the flashing button on the monitor, unconsciously standing at attention when the admiral appeared on the screen.

"Captain Swan."

Her former commander smiled at her and looked her over. "You are looking well, Emma."

"Thanks, Gold," Emma said, her mouth slowly pulling into a smile. While she was no longer part of the Fleet, her old mentor still checked in with her and let her know about any possible bounties that the Fleet needed taken care of.

"You're looking sharp as always, Admiral." Emma smirked as she gave a mock salute.

"Always," he joked while brushing imaginary lint from his shoulder. "But enough about me," he said with a wink and a twitch of his hands.

Emma just rolled her eyes.

"How did the last bounty go?" Gold asked, crossing his arms over his chest and getting down to business.

"Easy," Emma answered. "Old man Spencer won't be scamming any small businesses anytime soon."

"Good," the admiral said as he put his hands behind his back. "How did it feel taking in David's father?"

"Adopted father," Emma corrected. "And it felt great. He was an ass. David loved it. You know Spencer killed David's brother, right?"

Gold nodded. "That is one of the reasons I sent you his profile."

Emma grinned and shrugged. "You know me too well, Admiral."

"I guess knowing you since you were eighteen and a surly new recruit does give me a little insight." He cleared his throat before moving on. "I did not, however, call for a chat."

"You didn't want to discuss what our new favorite vid was this month?" Emma joked.

Gold smirked. "We'll discuss that on our next call." He leaned out of sight of the camera to grab something before coming back into the frame. "The Fleet is very concerned about a particular individual on the Earth colony of Atropos."

"In the Calou system?" Emma asked, pulling up a small map of that certain system on the screen. She zoomed through the map and focused on Atropos. "What's going on?"

"He calls himself The Hatter. His contacts call him The Mad Hatter."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Please tell me there is a March Hare."

Gold smirked. "His second."

Emma burst out laughing. "As much as I love that series of books from ancient Earth culture, couldn't he have picked a better character?"

"Would you suggest the Tweedles?"

Emma just grinned.

Gold continued, the smile falling from his face. "This man, real name Jefferson Petasus, is smuggling cobalt thorium into small colonies and exposing the people to it without their knowledge."

All humor fell from Emma's face and her eyes widened. "What the hell? Why isn't the Fleet taking care of this fucker?"

"He's slippery," Gold answered. "Whenever a Fleet ship even gets close to him, he disappears for months. And you know that not many Fleet soldiers have the implant."

Emma nodded, biting her lower lip. The implant was not looked on favorably by Earth's Fleet, being seen as unnatural and dangerous. The only way Emma was able to join the Fleet at eighteen was because of the hate of the implant she herself had. But the Fleet's hate of the thing didn't mean they wouldn't help her learn how to use it to her advantage.

"So, you need me and my crew to bring him in?" Emma asked while unconsciously rubbing the small scar just behind her ear where her implant was put in all those years ago.

Gold just nodded, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Shit, Rumple," Emma muttered. "This is bullshit."

Gold sighed and leaned on his desk, putting his face closer to the vid screen. "I know, Emma. I know. But we have no other choice. These people are in danger and have no idea until they start getting sick. People have died."

"Shit," Emma muttered again, a dull throb starting behind her right ear.

Silence stretched between the two for a couple of seconds before Emma finally spoke up again. "You know I can barely do this, Rumple. You know how I feel about using this stupid implant."

Gold nodded, his eyes unnaturally soft. "But you and your non-human crewmembers are best suited for this job. The mineral can't affect them and you are carrying some around inside of you. And you have been since you were five." He sighed and closed his eyes before saying the one thing he knew would seal the deal. "The pay is five times the amount you got with your last bounty."

Emma groaned and let her head fall to her desk.

"I know you were talking about making a trip-,"

"Fuck," she muttered. "You know exactly how to pull me in."

"It's your fault," Gold said with a sad smile.

"I had help!" Emma said, a small amount of humor returning to her voice.

Gold gave a bitter laugh. "You know as well as I do that most of what came from that…incident… is all you."

"Well, science has proven that in most cases, a baby is made with an egg and sperm."

Gold sneered. "Well, my son's sperm did little to make that sweet son of yours who he is today."

"He gave him that brown hair you say looks so much like yours."

Gold let out a huff of laughter and shook his head. "Emma, you know I love you like a daughter-"

Emma coughed and shook her head.

Gold sighed. "A niece," he corrected. "And I want you to be able to get back to your boy. Are you going to see him on his birthday?"

"That's our next stop," Emma answered, running a hand through her hair. The throbbing had made its way behind her eye.

"I have a gift for him."

"Gold…"

"I know," he said, raising his hands in a defensive gesture. "I just couldn't help myself."

"Leave it at the station in Atlanta. I'll pick it up when we dock."

"Emma," Gold said with a sigh. "You know I wouldn't ask if I didn't think you could do it. You are the best chance we have against this guy."

"I know." She finally looked up at her mentor. "But no more for a little bit after this, okay?"

"On my word, dearie."

* * *

><p>A knock on the door alerted Mulan to their hour being up. She glanced at Regina, making sure she was prepared to face the captain again before opening the door. And took a step back in surprise when the captain's second stood there instead.<p>

"Hey, there!" The woman said with a grin, her eyes flashing a bright yellow before changing to a softer shade. "Name's Ruby Lucas, I'm Captain Swan's second-in-command."

"Where is the captain?" Regina asked, making her way over to the door.

"She had a message come in she needed to take. She asked me to start the tour for her and she would join us once she was done. Is that okay?"

Regina tried to keep her disappointment from showing on her face but Mulan noticed it. And grinned. During the hour of them getting settled, the bodyguard pulled a bashful confession from her charge, the younger woman admitting to being fascinated by the captain and wanting to learn more about her.

"We'll start in engineering. Belle is anxious to meet you two."

"Belle?" Mulan asked as they followed Ruby through a small door and down a flight of stairs.

"Our first engineer and my wife."

"And Captain Swan is okay with that?" Regina asked with surprise.

"Okay with what?" Ruby sneered, throwing a glare over her shoulder at the other woman. "The fact that I am married to a woman or that Belle is married to, what humans call, an 'alien'?"

Regina blinked, taken back by the hostility in the lupus' voice. "Um, I meant, is she okay with having a married couple on board?"

Ruby actually stopped walking to turn around and look at Regina in shock. She just stared at the other brunette for a couple of seconds, making Regina very uncomfortable, before finally grinning. "You're alright, Mills." And with that, the second turned back around and continued toward the engine room.

Mulan nudged Regina with a grin and a wink before following, leaving Regina by herself on the stairs, wondering what the hell just happened.

"No! You can't play a sword! You already have an axe!"

"I can so. I've got the dwarf card! I can play multiple weapons!"

The arguing could be heard through the door before the three entered the room. Ruby chuckled while Mulan and Regina just raised their eyebrows.

As the door slid open the arguing got louder as the two people doing the arguing came into view.

Two women sat at a small table, a blonde and a brunette with cards in their hands and lines of other cards in front of them. The brunette was leaning over the table and jabbing her finger at a single card in front of the blonde.

"Dwarves can carry multiple objects not weapons!"

"It says they can carry extra items. It doesn't specifically say not weapons!"

Ruby cleared her throat and chuckled when the two women jumped in surprise. The brunette's eyes widened and she quickly jumped up and hurried over to Ruby.

"Love, tell her a dwarf can only carry extra items, not weapons! She's cheating!"

Ruby winked at Regina and Mulan, then sauntered over to the table, the brunette trailing behind her. The lupus leaned over the table and studied one of the cards.

"Sorry, Belle," she said with a shake of her head. "It doesn't say she can't carry more than one weapon."

"No!" Belle protested as the blonde gave a smug smile. "That's not fair."

"All's fair in love and war," she said as she placed a card in the middle of the table. Belle peeked around her wife, her hands clutching the back of her uniform shirt.

"NO!" she said again. She gently pushed Ruby aside and leaned on the table, studying the cards. "That means she wins, Ruby!"

"Well, that does happen every once in a while," Ruby stated with a grin. She put her arm around her wife's shoulders and placed a loving kiss on the top of her head. "Now, stop acting like a child and meet our guests."

Belle gave a soft squeak and turned around, a smile stretched across her face at seeing Mulan and Regina standing there with wide eyes. A faint blush dusted her cheeks as she shook their hands. "Belle French, first engineer," she said. "It's wonderful to meet you!"

"I'm Mulan, Ms. Mills' bodyguard."

"Regina Mills."

The blonde at the table cleared her throat and stood up, a shy smile on her face. "Aurora Rose, second engineer," she said softly, reaching her hand out to meet Mulan's.

The room seemed to still for a couple of seconds as the two met gazes. Regina raised an eyebrow, Ruby grinned, and Belle gave a soft giggle.

"Now," Mulan finally said, nervously clearing her throat. "What's this I hear about dwarves being able to carry more than one weapon?"

Aurora's face went bright red while Belle just gave a nervous giggle.

"It's an ancient Earth game," Aurora muttered. "Belle and I play it in our down time."

"Which isn't very often," Belle added.

Mulan gave Aurora a charming smile. "I may need to join you two in a game later on."

Aurora gave the largest smile Belle had ever seen her give. Her friend wasn't very outgoing and had been very subdued since her family had been killed by slavers two years ago. She was open around the crew but never around strangers or people she just met. Ruby met Belle's eyes and nodded. This was going to be perfect for Aurora.

* * *

><p>They had met most of the crew. Regina's head was spinning from the names and faces that had been thrown at her in such a short amount of time. They were finally back on the second deck, about to reach the last stop on their tour. And the captain still hadn't made an appearance.<p>

"And we reach the end of our tour with a look at the center of the ship, the conference room!" Ruby stated with a dramatic flair of her hands towards the closed door.

"The conference room?" Mulan asked with a raised eyebrow. "How is _that_ the center of the ship?"

"Because everything happens here," Ruby explained as the door slid open. "Meetings, parties, and-" she stopped abruptly at the sight of her captain sitting at the desk in front of the black video monitor with her head down and cradled in her arms.

"Emma?" she asked softly, concern coloring her voice. She quickly made her way to the blonde and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Emma jerked in surprise and raised her head, her bloodshot eyes blinking in confusion and pain.

"Rubes?"

"Oh, Emma," Ruby knelt beside her captain and best friend, placing a comforting hand on her thigh. "What happened?"

Emma swallowed and shook her head. "Headache."

"Like before?"

Emma nodded and put her right hand up to her forehead, gently rubbing right between her eyes. "We have a mission."

"Gold?"

Another nod. "A smuggler."

"Of?"

"Cobalt thorium."

Both Ruby and Regina gasped. Mulan's nostrils flared and her eyes hardened.

"Emma," Ruby said softly. "Are you okay?"

"It started like they usually do but grew worse. I couldn't even get up."

Ruby nodded and stood up. "I'll help you to your cabin. You need to lie down. I'll get Archie in there to see you so he can give you your meds."

"No," Emma protested. "I have to show Regina around the ship."

Ruby gave a small smile. "That's already been done." She motioned with her head behind them and Emma slowly turned around, her green eyes widening at seeing their two guests standing there.

"Shit," she muttered. "It's been an hour?"

"More like two," Ruby answered.

"Shit," Emma said again, letting her head fall back into her arms.

"It's okay, Captain Swan," Regina spoke up. "I'm sure I'll have questions later…once you feel better."

Ruby gave Regina a grateful smile and patted Emma's shoulder. "See, it's all good, Ems." She helped Emma stand and looked her captain in the eye. "You need to settle in for the night and you know it. Your implant hasn't bothered you this bad in years."

"I don't want to do this job, Rubes," Emma whispered brokenly. "You know how I feel about that."

Ruby nodded as they made their way out of the room, leaving Mulan and Regina behind. Regina watched them go with worry in her eyes and her bottom lip between her teeth.

"You could have denied it," Ruby said. She allowed the door to Emma's cabin to slide open before they entered the dimly lit room.

"No, I couldn't have," Emma protested as she sank down onto her bed. "People are dying. He's targeting Earth colonies."

"Shit."

"Exactly."

"Look," Ruby said as she helped Emma out of her boots. "Don't think about this now, okay? Rest and I'll let Archie know what's going on. He'll come check on you in a few hours."

Emma just nodded as she finally let her head rest on her pillow. But before Ruby left the room she spoke up. "What is she like?"

Ruby didn't even have to ask who she was talking about. "Shy. Quiet. Smart." She paused and gave a lewd grin. "Gorgeous."

A tired smile crossed the captain's face. "Oh, yeah."

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter, guys! I am completely blown away by the response to this story! Y'all rock!

Thanks you Laura, you make this process so much easier for me! And always have!

I don't own OUAT!

* * *

><p>"<em>French, Jones, this is an in and out mission. We go in, save the councilor, and get out. Quick and easy. Got it?"<em>

_French chuckled and drew her pistol. "Should be a breeze for Jones here. He does that every night with a different girl."_

_Jones glared at French through his helmet and threw up his middle finger. "Bite me, French."_

"_You wish," the woman said with a wink. _

"_Alright, you two," Emma said, her voice laden with humor. "You do know that command will be listening to this later, right?"_

"_At least this one will be entertaining," French quipped. _

_Emma shook her head and took point, her rifle armed and ready. French took her right and Jones her left. This mission should be easy. A group of Earth terrorist took Melody Anker, a United Earth councilor, hostage, demanding a stop to the peace talks that were scheduled with another planet in two weeks. Emma's job was to get Councilor Anker out of there alive. _

"_Cap," Jones' voice said softly in her ear communicator. "I've got a reading of some activity to our left."_

"_French," Emma muttered, knowing her helmet mic would pick it up. "Where are the hostages?"_

"_In the back of the compound." A few soft beeps were heard as French studied the small digital map on her wrist. "We could skirt around the side and slide in with no one the wiser."_

"_Got it." Emma directed them to the tall walls surrounding the compound. "Stay sharp, people. This could get ugly."_

_But it didn't. They entered the back of the compound without being seen. It helped that they had a stealth mode in their suits. _

_But something was wrong. Emma was starting to feel uneasy. _

_They reached a small metal shed that French directed them to. "There seems to be a fair amount of heat signatures coming from here."_

_Emma nodded and held her hand in front of the lock on the door. With a quick narrowing of her eyes and some minor concentration, the lock melted off, giving a soft clank as it hit the ground. She glanced at her two companions, who nodded, before she opened the door, gun raised and ready to fire at anyone looking to attack._

_But she was greeted with three scared faces, one face belonging to Councilor Anker._

"_Councilor Anker," Emma stated, lowering her gun. Jones and French turned to face the open door, weapons still raised, always watching their captain's back._

"_Yes?"_

"_I'm Captain Emma Swan of Earth Fleet. We're here to get you home."_

"_Oh, thank God!" Anker said with a sigh and a smile. She motioned to the two other people. "These are my assistants, Betty and Mike. We will go wherever we need to. We are so ready to be done with this place."_

"_Stay close to me. We'll keep you safe."_

_At least, that had been the plan._

_The first sign that something was up was the grunt of pain from Betty. They were halfway back to the ship when she just fell to the ground in a heap. _

_Mike gasped and fell to his knees beside her. "Betty!" He shook her. She didn't move. _

"_Cap," Jones said from his kneeling position beside the downed woman. "She's dead."_

"_Shit," Emma muttered. "We've been made. Jones, get her body. French, you take the rear. We have to move now."_

_They double-timed it. And the gunfire started. They were out in the open, no cover around. _

"_Jones," she shouted. "Get out of here. Councilor, you and Mike follow Jones. French and I will give you cover. Go! NOW!"_

_No one hesitated. Emma and French turned around and started firing, aiming for wherever the gunshots were coming from._

"It's snipers!" French shouted. "I can't find them!"

_Emma glanced behind her to see Jones and the hostages make it to the ship. "Go, Belle. Start going."_

"_Emma…" French started._

"That's an order, soldier. I'll cover you. Tell August to ready the guns. We need to blow this compound to Hell."

"_Aye, Captain," Belle muttered. _

_Emma started backing up as she shot. She was in a bad position. Her back was to the proverbial wall. She was screwed. She was good but not good enough to dodge bullets. _

_And it turned out to not be a bullet that got her. _

_She stepped on a mine. A fucking mine. _

_An explosion and then pain. Lots and lots of pain._

* * *

><p>Emma sat up with a gasp as a loud knock echoed through her cabin. She blinked and tried to get her bearings.<p>

"Captain?"

Dr. Hopper's voice came through her door, a hint of concern coloring his tone.

"Come on in, Doc," Emma said, running a hand through her hair.

Her door slid open and the doctor walked in, his mandibles clicking softly in concern for his captain and friend. "How are you feeling, Captain?"

Emma shrugged and threw the covers off her before putting her feet on the floor. "My headache is gone."

"But?"

"My leg hurts."

He nodded and knelt beside the bed, meeting her eyes. "May I?" he asked, his talons hovering over her left leg.

She just shrugged. "Go ahead."

He softly rolled up the leg on her sweatpants and studied the cyber prosthetic attached to her leg just above the knee. It was made of a very light but durable metal. He had always wondered whyshe didn't opt to get a protective cover put over it the same shade as her skin but he never asked. That was her business.

"Where does it hurt?"

She pointed to where the prosthetic was attached, just above where her knee used to be. He nodded and gently undid the clasps, removing the prosthetic and studying the place her actual leg ended. With a quick glance at her face, he softly touched the leg, his eyes narrowed.

"Your muscles are too tense here," he stated. "When was the last time you had it massaged?"

Silence made him look back up only to see her biting her lip and avoiding his gaze.

He sighed. "Emma, you know you need to get this massaged. You are still healing, even after three years. Your leg will hurt if you don't take care of it."

"I just don't get why you can't do it," she argued.

He held up his hands, showing three finger-like talons with three knuckles and claws. "My kind aren't known for giving good massages." He ducked to meet her eyes and sighed again. "What is really wrong, Emma? What's bothering you?"

"Just a nightmare," she answered. "I think it brought back the pain. It happens."

The doctor just watched her.

She slowly brought her left hand up to her leg and rubbed it. "I just sometimes wonder if it was worth it."

Archie nodded and stood up before sitting beside her on the bed. "I see," he said softly. He bent and picked up the prosthetic, placing it in his lap. "I do want you to know, Emma, that if it wasn't for you and what you did that day, I wouldn't be here. Your actions saved Councilor Anker, which allowed the peace talks between Earth and my planet to commence. I am not trained for war. No one in my family is. But if those peace talks had not happened, we would have been sent to fight the humans. Because of you my mother, sister, and brother are all alive."

Emma scoffed. "You can't place that on me. I just saved a woman. And I did it poorly. I lost a hostage and got blown up in the process."

"You also took down a terrorist group."

"And got discharged."

"And started a successful bounty hunting group full of humans and other species that would never have worked together otherwise. You have done a lot, Emma Swan. And I, for one, am very grateful for that."

She looked down at her leg and rubbed the scar behind her ear. "It's been a rough ride," she whispered.

"True," the doctor said with a nod. "But can you honestly tell me that you would do anything differently if it meant changing the outcome completely."

"I'd like to still have my leg," she sassed.

His mandibles twitched as he laughed. "And I'd like to have married that beautiful girl I met in college. But we can't have it all, can we?"

"We can damn well try," she answered with a grin. She put an arm around his shoulders. "Thanks, Doc."

He nodded. "And do get that leg massaged, okay? Anyone can do it." He paused. "Anyone with hands like yours," he amended.

"I just don't like anyone but you touching it. And the doctor that first fixed it up. I don't even like people to know about it."

"I know, Emma. But you have to let someone in. I'm sure Ruby wouldn't mind."

"Belle may have something to say about Ruby rubbing my leg."

Archie chuckled and shook his head. "You could just go to the spa at the Citadel."

"And have a stranger rub all over my leg? No, thanks."

"Emma," Archie started, his voice showing his concern for her again.

"I'll be fine, Archie." She patted his arm. "Don't worry so much."

"I consider you my friend, Emma. You have been very nice to me when you didn't have to be." He handed her the prosthetic. "But I have been talking long enough. I do believe the evening meal is about ready."

Emma nodded and started hooking the prosthetic back to her leg. "Who cooked tonight?"

"If I am not mistaken, it was Mal."

Emma groaned. "Shit, who put her on meal duty?"

"You did, Captain."

Another groan, louder this time, escaped the captain's lips. "What was I thinking? She can't cook human food to save her life!"

Archie stood up and shrugged. "I believe you were trying to get out of cooking yourself."

Emma chuckled. "That's probably true. Well, let everyone know I'll be there as soon as I get dressed. We'll leave after we eat."

"Sure thing, Captain," Archie stated before he left her cabin.

* * *

><p>She was worried. She hadn't seen the captain since Ruby took her to her cabin hours ago.<p>

And now, the evening meal was about to start and the captain had not left her cabin.

Regina allowed her eyes to drift over to the captain's cabin, her brown eyes full of worry.

"She's fine, Ms. Mills," Ruby said, appearing at her elbow. The lupus took the empty seat beside the woman and grinned, putting her forearms on the table. "She just needed to sleep it off."

"Does she get the headaches often?" Regina asked softly.

Ruby shrugged and glanced at the captain's cabin before looking back at Regina. "They come and go. Her implant bothers her sometimes."

"How long has she had it?"

"Since she was five."

Regina's eyes widened. "That's illegal," she gasped. "The government only allows the implants to be put in on a consenting adult, at least over the age of 18."

Ruby scoffed. "Tell that to her abusive parents."

"Her file said she has no parents."

Ruby raised an eyebrow at that but continued. "She doesn't anymore."

Emma's cabin door slid open and the captain walked out in a pair of baggy sweatpants and a large hoody with the words "Earth Fleet" across the front.

Regina watched as she made her way toward them, her face relaxed and open but walking with a very small limp. It was so small, Regina thought she might actually be imagining it.

"Hey, Rubes," the captain said with a small grin as she sat beside Regina with a small nod. "Is the meal ready yet?"

"Almost," Ruby answered, leaning back in her chair and winking at her wife who just sat down beside her. "Rumor has it Mal is making spaghetti."

Emma cringed and groaned. "Remind me to never put her on meal duty again."

"I did remind you," Ruby stated. "You ignored me."

"What's wrong with Mal making spaghetti?" Regina asked, looking between the two women on each side of her.

"You remember Mal, right?" Ruby asked. "The draygon?"

Regina nodded.

"She's not very knowledgeable on human food but she insists on making it each time she cooks."

"Why?"

"Something about draygon food being bad for humans," Emma answered with a shrug. "I've just taken her word on that."

"At the expense of our stomachs," Belle butted in. "Her draygon food can't be any worse than what her human food does to us."

"And her spaghetti is the worst," Ruby continued. "I have lived most of my life on human food. My granny makes the best spaghetti in the Milky Way."

"And when Mal tasted Granny's recipe," Emma said. "She insisted she could make it just as good, if not better."

"I take it that didn't go over as well as she thought it would," Regina said with a grin.

Belle chuckled. "Ruby was sick for three days. And Emma would turn green for weeks just looking at noodles."

"Why is she making this again?" Emma asked with a groan, putting her head in her hands. "Didn't she learn her lesson last time?"

"Apparently not," Ruby grimaced.

"Meal's ready," Mal said, coming out of the galley. She smoothly placed two platters on the long table they were sitting at and grinned. "Eat up."

Emma peered at the platters, her eyebrows raised. "This doesn't look like spaghetti."

Aurora leaned over Belle's shoulder. "That looks like sushi."

"I love sushi!" Tink stated. She reached for a piece but then pulled her hand back sharply. "What's wrong with it?"

Mal's scaled brows furrowed together. "What do you mean?"

Killian placed an arm around Mal's shoulders, which the draygon quickly shrugged off.

"Let's face it, love, your meals thus far have been disastrous."

Mal opened her mouth to object but snapped it shut when she actually thought about it. "Okay, true. But this," she pointed to the sushi. "Is fine. My people eat fish all the time. Raw, cooked, anything to do with fish is our specialty."

"How do you know about sushi?" Emma asked, slowly picking up a piece with her thumb and forefinger.

"I asked a vendor at the Citadel this morning. He was selling some at his cart. He said it is very popular in Earth culture."

"He's right," Belle answered, watching her captain sniff the sushi before stuffing the whole piece in her mouth.

The crew watched with baited breath as Emma slowly chewed the sushi, her eyes thoughtful.

And with a swallow, she grinned. "This is great, Mal!" she praised.

Mal grinned. "Really? Because I wasn't sure about the rice. The cart guy told me the best way to cook it but it was just weird to me to wrap everything up in it."

"Earth Asian cultures center on rice," Mulan said softly, taking a piece and eating it. "This is amazing! Well done!"

Ruby quickly grabbed a piece and stuffed it in her mouth. "Wow! This is great!"

Belle slapped Ruby on the arm. "Ruby Lucas! Manners!"

Ruby swallowed and shrugged. "What? Why?"

"We have guests!"

Regina raised an eyebrow and put a piece in her mouth before turning to Ruby. "I don't mind," she said with her mouth full.

Silence descended over the mess hall before everyone started laughing and talking while grabbing plates and piling sushi on them. Mulan grinned at Regina. The relaxed smile on her charge's face was a sight for sore eyes. This trip was going to be good for her.

"Mulan," Aurora said softly at her side. "Would you like to sit with me for the meal?"

Mulan nodded and followed the second engineer.

This trip was going to be good for both of them.

To be continued…


End file.
